Pawn Shots
by guineamania
Summary: Modern AU for GavrocheDiedForYourSins! It is Enjolras' birthday and Courfeyrac throws him a party. After a bet with Grantaire, Enjolras and Cosette start an intense chess game and things transpire… e/R


_**21/6/13**_

**Here is the promised one-shot for GavrocheDiedForYourSins! Slightly weird prompt but hey, it turned out better than expected. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**So … I am away on and off for the next week. I have my school leavers ball tonight (which is why I am writing this note carefully as my nail polish dries!) then Saturday and Sunday I am on my Duke Of Edinburgh Award Expedition; for those who haven't heard of it basically I have to trek with a massive rucksack for six hours a day for two days … fun. And then from Tuesday to Thursday I am in London at Wimbledon (Tennis). Then Friday I am at a taster day at Sheffield Uni … SO it is unlikely anything else will be updated due to the pure chaos involved in my life currently apart from If That Is My Apollo's Wish (I have chapters pre-written for that). I apologise profusely! **

**WARNING: Pre-established e/R!**

**Pawn Shots**

Enjolras knew things would not end well when he woke up to find Courfeyrac sat grinning by the side of his bed. It was a terrifying experience. "Happy Birthday Enjy Baby!" he screamed right in Enjolras' ear, armed with a party popper. It was not the way he really wanted to wake up on his birthday. And there was one more problem. Courfeyrac started bouncing on his heels giddily. "I am hosting a par…" Courfeyrac started before he heard a mysterious giggle from somewhere. He stopped and froze. "Enjy? Have you … have you got a girl?" Courfeyrac gasped with his jaw dropping open. Enjolras blushed.

"Well, not exactly," Enjolras murmured, incredibly embarrassed. "How many times have I told you not to break into my house?" he shouted, trying to change the awkward topic.

"Who cares? Enjy has a boyfriend!" Courfeyrac screamed. "Do I know him?" he giggled looking as if he would tear the covers away. Grantaire slowly poked his head out from under the duvet; Courfeyrac nearly fainted in shock. Within seconds the door was swinging in his wake.

"Did I scare him Apollo?" Grantaire chuckled nuzzling Enjolras' neck affectionately.

"You did, thank you mon amour," Enjolras smiled pushing the covers off him.

"It's your birthday, come back to bed sweetheart," Grantaire pouted using the discarded blankets as a cacoon.

"Monsieur de Courfeyrac has woken me up now so I better get something done," Enjolras sighed and Grantaire's puppy dog pout grew. "No, R," he insisted with a small smile. "I have an essay in for tomorrow and I have to prepare the meeting for this afternoon," he began but was interrupted by a chuckle.

"Enjy … you do realise there is no change of it being a meeting this afternoon?" Grantaire smirked and Enjolras frowned at him.

"One can hope," he sighed.

It wasn't a meeting that afternoon. It was massive party for Enjolras' birthday, surprise, surprise. News had spread of Enjolras' new relationship courtesy of Courfeyrac and it seemed to be the only thing on everyone's mind. At least they didn't have to hide it anymore; Enjolras sat on a bar stool with Grantaire sat on another but as close as they could possibly be. "Mine first," Grantaire giggled passing Enjolras a sketch book with a bow tied round it. Enjolras carefully unwrapped it and grinned as he leaves through the exquisite pages. Each page had a beautiful drawing or painting of the amis. He loved it and would treasure it for his life. Each of the amis gave him their own gift and he was pleased with all of them. That was a nice moment, where it was just them all sat together talking, laughing and giving gifts. But then the real party began.

Enjolras found himself sat grumpily in what was most commonly known as the cynic's corner, or Grantaire's table. He hated parties almost as much as he hated the king, and that was saying something. "Coome on Enjy-baby, dance wif me!" Courfeyrac slurred falling onto the chair next to the grumpy revolutionary.

"Never drunkard," he muttered, glaring daggers at the oblivious man. Grantaire thumped down the at otherside of Enjolras will a smile. For once he was nowhere near as drunk as Courfyrac, Enjolras was really having a good effect on his less than savoury habits. "It's your birthday, what games do you want to play? Tonsil-hockey?" Grantaire joked and Enjolras cuffed him round the ear. "I know," Grantaire grinned and seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke; how the drunkard was so subtle was beyond him. Enjolras rested his head in his hands and sighed; he didn't want to know what Grantaire was doing.

The winecask resurfaced as spontaneously as he had left but this time with Cosette in tow. He thumped a chessboard down on the top and next to it Cosette placed a massive tray of shots. Enjolras raised his eyebrow, silently questioning Grantaire. "You like chess, I like alcohol. Let's play a game," he teased and Cosette smiled. Enjolras liked Cosette. When Marius had first told them about the love of his live, Enjolras had taken an instant dislike to the girl he had never met before. But then he discovered Cosette, was a human rights activist like himself and her father ran the soup kitchen Enjolras always helped out with. Plus she spent every Sunday giving food to those who couldn't fend for themselves. She was his ideal friend and was now closer to her than the rest of the amis were. "You win we do what you want. Cosette wins we do what I want," he smiled and Enjolras reluctantly conceded.

They had been playing for hours, the room was spinning and Enjolras could hardly see what pieces he was moving anymore. He was locked in an intense dance with Cosette. Enjolras hated to lose; he was overly competitive and unfortunately so was Cosette. Everyone else had left the party or was asleep on the floor. Even Grantaire asleep on Enjolras' lap didn't distract him from the game. They were fixated on the board through the drunken haze the pawn shots provided. Cosette took Enjolras' bishop and his downed another glass. His head started to pound uncontrollably and Enjolras could tell he was losing the match. Within minutes, COsette clumbsily jumped out of her chair. "Chhwek mate ha!" she screamed with a slight slur. Grantaire awoke with a grin.

"Is that the sound of my girl winning," he giggled, nibbling at Enjolras' ear and the blonde laid on his shoulder.

"I guess it is," he mumbled and fell asleep. Grantaire kissed his cheek and they lay there in a tangle of limbs as the sun began to rise, chasing away the darkness.


End file.
